


Ooh Santa Travie

by sitswithcats



Series: Santa Travis [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Crack, Crack, I WROTE THIS BECAUSE ABBEY TOLD ME NO SO HERE YOU GO, M/M, Pete is an elf, Spanking, Travis is santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is a naughty elf who hasn't been doing all of his work. Santa Travie punishes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooh Santa Travie

**Author's Note:**

> SO ABBEY TOLD ME I CANT WRITE THIS SO NATURALLY I DID AND IM SORRY

“Peter Wentz, Santa Travis requests that he sees you now.” Patrick Stump, toy elf supervisor, tells the working elf.

Pete looks up from his desk and sighs, “Are you sure he wants me?” Pete knows he’s been a naughty elf, he hasn’t been doing his fair share of making toys, with Christmas so near it’s crucial that he gets his work done.

“Yes, I’m sure, Pete. He’s upstairs in his office, he said as soon as possible.” 

Pete sighs, “Yes supervisor, I’ll go now.” He stands up and makes his way past Patrick as well as all the other toy worker elves. 

He makes his way to the top floor, taking the stairs rather than elevator to prolong the dreaded meeting with Santa. He’s heard stories about elves not doing their work and getting awful punishments, such as the dunce cap or reindeer clean up, Pete doesn’t want either of those.

Once Pete gets to the large red door to Santa Travie’s office he takes a deep breath before knocking on the door, a million and one scenarios swimming around in his head.

“Come in.” A deep voice calls from inside.

Pete straightens the pointed green hat and pulls down the skirt of his elf dress, he used to question why he had to wear a dress and thigh high stockings as his uniform, but Patrick explained that it was easy to move in and more comfortable than pants after a long day of work, Pete had to agree, the dress is a lot more comfortable than pants ever were, although he could do without the pointy elf shoes, they hurt his little feet after a long day of wearing them.

He slowly opens the large door and walks inside to Santa Travie’s office. He walks with his head down, looking at his feet until he stops in front of Santa’s large chair. 

Santa Travis is sitting with his legs crossed at the top, looking down at the small elf.

“S-Santa Travis, supervisor Patrick said you requested to see me.” Pete says, keeping his eyes locked on the floor, afraid to make eye contact with Santa. 

“Peter, do you know why I’ve asked to see you?”

Pete gulps and nods silently.

“It’s because you haven’t been doing all your work like a good little elf should.”

Pete keeps his eyes down, “I-I’m sorry Santa, I’ve been a very naughty elf.”

“Yes you have, you know what happens to naughty elves don’t you?” Travie shifts in his chair, uncrossing his legs to sit properly with his legs spread.

“N-no Santa, what happens?” Pete looks up and locks eyes with Santa, bells on his hat jingling.

Santa Travie smirks, “Well, they get punished.”

Pete gulps again, “D-does that mean I-I’m going to get punished Santa?” 

“Yes, you haven’t been a very good elf, I need to set you straight, especially with Christmas so soon, I need all my little elves in line, especially you, Pete.”

“Me especially?”

“Yes, you're one of the most important toy elves, I can't have you slacking.”

Pete nods, blushing slightly at the comment of him being one of Santa’s most important. “I understand, Santa Travis. What will my punishment be?”

“Well, I think for this you deserve a more physical punishment.” 

Pete nearly groans audibly, immediately thinking that he’s going to be working in the reindeer stables, or kitchen duty. 

Those thoughts are quickly dismissed when Santa pats his lap, “So come on up” 

Pete tilts his head confused, “Onto your lap? Isn't that where good children and elves go? I've been naughty, Santa.”

“Oh, not sitting like that little elf, up here in a different way.”

“What way?” Pete asks, still confused. 

“Come up here and find out.” 

Pete decides it's best to just listen to Santa, not wanting a worse punishment for disobeying orders. 

He climbs up onto Santa Travie’s lap, moving to sit down properly but Travie turns him around, shifting Pete’s body with his large dark hands till he’s put over his lap, laying on his stomach with his ass up and head down.

“S-Santa?” Pete stutters out.

“Yes, little elf?” Travis asks, pushing the skirt of Pete's dress up.

“W-what are you doing, Santa?” 

“Giving you your punishment, Pete. I told you I would be giving you a more physical one.” Travis says, rubbing Pete’s bottom with his large hand.

Pete flushes as he finally realizes what Santa meant by more physical. “O-oh this is what you meant by physical punishment.” He says quietly, keeping still on Santa’s lap.

Travie nods, “Yes, do you know what your punishment is?”

Pete gulps and nods.

“Say it out loud for me.”

Pete whispers too soft for Santa to hear.

“Louder, elf. I can’t hear you.”

“A s-spanking.” Pete says louder, blushing heavily for what is about to come.

“Good elf, now, how many do you think you deserve for slacking off?”

“I-I do not know.” Pete says quietly, only speaking because of the direct question.

“It is December first, there are twenty five days left till Christmas, I think you deserve twenty five spanks, do you agree?”

Pete knows better than to argue, if he does it will only bump up the number, “Yes, Santa.” He says clear enough for Travis to hear. 

Travie rubs Pete’s bottom a few more times before pulling back and striking Pete’s bum for the first time.

Pete gasps out loud and makes a small whimper.

“Count, Peter.” Travie says in a stern voice.

With the tone Travie used on him, Pete doesn’t dare disobey, “One.” He says in a small voice. 

Travie smiles, "Good elf, I want you to count all the spanks I give you."

"Yes Santa." Pete says without hesitation, wanting to be good throughout the punishment he's receiving.

Santa Travis spanks him again, waiting until Pete speaks, "Two." before giving him a third smack on his bum.

After about ten the counts Pete breaths out become more breathy and Pete whimpers with each spank. Travis pauses for a moment, letting Pete catch his breath before spanking him harder than he had with the previous ten, causing Pete to moan out "E-Eleven."

The spanks continue until they reach twenty five. Travis stops to  massage Pete’s bottom with the hand he used to punish him while Pete catches his breath. 

“Have you learned your lesson, Pete?” Travie asks in a much calmer, less commanding voice.

Pete nods, “Yes Santa, I shall not slack off anymore, I’m sorry I did.” 

Travie pulls the skirt of his dress down and pats his covered bottom before pulling him up to sit properly on his lap. 

“Are you going to be a good elf from now on, and not slack off anymore?” 

Pete nods, “I’ll be a good elf now, I’ll do my work and make sure all the good boys and girls get their toys on Christmas.” He promises Santa.

Travis kisses Pete’s forehead, right under his elf hat, “Good elf. Run along now, go back to your work, make me proud.” 

Pete grins and nods, “I will, don’t worry.” 

He jumps off Travie's lap and straightens out his uniform before walking out of Santa’s office.

Santa Travis smirks watching Pete walk away with a slight limp. He stands up and walks to his personal bathroom to take care of a little (not so little) problem.

-

Pete skips off back to his workstation and settles down in his seat, shifting so sitting doesn’t make his sore butt hurt. He pulls out his current project and fixes it up to be near perfect, not wanting Santa Travis to be disappointed in him again.

He barely notices when Patrick walks up to him, “So what did Santa want?” He asks.

Pete looks up and just smiles, “I wasn’t being a very good elf so we just had a little chat.”

“Did he hit you straight again?” 

Pete giggles, “Yeah, something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have two prompts in my inbox right now that i should be writing but i wrote this instead, sorrryyyyy, ill get to them eventually but every time i try to write them theyre just really bad so,,,,  
> send me prompts to my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com  
> if you send me a prompt for smut it must be off anon.


End file.
